Tú vives en mi: El Patronus de Draco Malfoy
by zyzab
Summary: Draco Malfoy descubre estar enamorado de Hermione Granger después de empezar a ser amigos. ¿Podría este amor ser el de almas gemelas? Tal vez sólo un Patronus lo resolverá.


_Hola de nuevo! He vuelto demasiado rapido, ahora nuevamente para participar en el concurso de la Pagina de Fcebook "Dramione Shippers", esta vez la tematica es el Patronus de Draco Malfoy :D esto es en honor del cumpleaños de nuestro amado Tom Felton. Espero les agrade tanto como a mí :D_

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :D Feliz Lectura!_

* * *

Desde el momento en que se reencontraron, él sabía que ella sería el cambio que tanto necesitaba, desde el momento en que se reconoció en sus ojos, supo que ella era la indicada.

Sentía que si alguien podía alejarlo, seria ella, no pensaba preguntar a donde iría mientras fueran sus manos su destino, de todos los caminos por seguir él la escogía.

Lamentablemente tal vez él era el único que se sentía así. Ella no tenía la mas mínima idea de cuanto la amaba así como era.

Día con día la veía en el Ministerio de Magia, ambos trabajaban en el Departamento de Ley Mágica internacional, y por increíble que pareciera, eran algo así como amigos.

Día con día se encontraba con ella a la misma hora en la cafetería del Departamento, ambos lo habían hecho una costumbre sin darse cuenta.

Se sentaban en la misma mesa y tomaban un café y hablaban de todo. Al principio había sido extraño hablar civilizadamente pero poco a poco se rompieron las barreras y se dieron cuenta que tenían demasiado en común, haciendo que su relación mejorara al punto de hacerse cercanos.

Sin embargo, Draco se empezó a dar cuenta que ella estaba significando algo más que una amiga, era un cariño muy diferente al que sentía por Pansy, este era un sentimiento fuerte, que poco a poco le robaba el sueño y la tranquilidad.

Diariamente que la veía, se sentaba a unos centímetros de ella y no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos avellana, en la forma delgada de sus labios y como estos se curvaban cuando él le decía algo gracioso, sin notarlo, sin pensarlo, se fue enamorando de ella.

A veces, pensaba en renunciar al trabajo e irse lejos, alejarse de ella. No sabia si decirle o callarse, no sabia si se lastimaría a si mismo, él solo quería verla para besarla, saber bien como era por dentro, pero otras veces, solo quería verla a su lado, solo con eso se conformaba.

-Creo que tú mismo te estas dañando.-Le dijo Pansy.-Ella tiene una relación con Weasley, ¿Que te hace pensar que lo dejará por ti?

De vez en cuando a Draco le gustaba hablar con Pansy, ella a pesar de todo era su amiga y extrañamente lo comprendía, era la única en la que podía confiar.

-No lo se, pero no puedo seguir describiendo el amor que siento por ella cada que sale el sol, la quiero y no pienso dejar de luchar hasta que este junto a mi, tarde o temprano estará a mi lado.

Pansy sonrió. Desde el momento que él le dijo que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger supo que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco, sin embargo quería apoyarlo en todo y así lo hizo, visitándolo de vez en cuando y desahogándose con una buena botella de Whisky de fuego, después de todo, ambos eran desdichados en el amor.

A veces las cosas se ponían demasiado sentimentales cuando el alcohol los invadía, las lagrimas no siempre son para mal, no le importaba que lo viera llorar, no estaba triste ni se sentía mal, al fin la había encontrado.

-Arriésgate entonces, lucha por ella.

-¿Pero como? Tú misma lo dijiste, ella esta con la Comadreja.

La chica sonrió maliciosamente, lo miró a los ojos con mucha determinación y dijo:

-Déjamelo a mi.

* * *

Como cada medio día ahí estaba ella, esperándolo al lado de dos tazas de café recién hecho, una para él y la otra para ella, aunque sin saberlo, este día sería diferente, este día empezaba su lucha.

-Hola. -Saludo él.

-Hola, llegas tarde.

Había ocasiones en las que ella desconocía lo feliz que lo hacia sentir que ella notaba pequeños detalles, sin embargo se prohibía tener esperanzas, después de todo, aquí él era el único enamorado.

-Lo siento, problemas con Smith de nuevo.

-Odio a ese idiota.-Replicó la castaña

-Vaya Granger, si no hubiera estado presente mientras decías esas delicadas palabras juraría que es mentira como te expresaste.

Ella rió, una vez más podía escuchar el hermoso sonido de su regocijo, agradeciendo cada instante de su voz.

-Y como no hacerlo. El tipo es un insufrible, estoy segura de que es tan odioso que su Patronus es un Dementor.

Draco dió una risotada esta vez, sólo ella lograba hacerlo verdaderamente reír.

-¿Sabes Granger? Tal vez no debería burlarme así de él, después de todo, mi Patronus también puede ser un dementor, a decir verdad ni siquiera sé hacer el dichoso hechizo.

Los ojos de Hermione prácticamente se abrieron mucho más de lo que él hubiese visto jamas.

-¡¿Como que aún no sabes que es tu patronus?!-Preguntó la chica castaña casi escupiendo su café recién hecho.

-Ya te lo dije Granger, nunca he intentado el encantamiento patronus, en realidad nunca fue muy importante para mi realizarlo.

-Pues me parece algo increíble. Es decir, yo pude hacerlo en quinto año.- Dijo Hermione con el característico tono de superioridad que tantas veces utilizaba para recordarle que ella se creía más inteligente que él, y tal vez en otra época lo había odiado, pero ahora era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella.

-Lo se. ¿Acaso olvidas que yo los descubrí cuando se escondían en la sala de menesteres para jugar a la escuelita?

-Agh, ni me lo recuerdes...-Draco sonrió al ver la mueca de la chica, aunque admitía que no era algo de lo cual estuviera orgulloso, para ser sincero se avergonzaba de ello.-En fin, hay algo que quiero contarte.

-¿Que sucede?

La chica le entregó un elegante sobre obscuro.

-Hoy por la mañana me llegó esta invitación, es para la boda de Theodore Nott.

Draco casi se atraganta con su café cuando escuchó. ¡PANSYYYYYY! Gritó en su interior, sin embargo en el exterior lucía tranquilo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si... Si debo ser honesta me sorprendió demasiado, es decir, se que Nott es tu amigo y que trabaja aquí en el Ministerio, y claro, de vez en cuando me lo encuentro en el ascensor y nos saludamos, pero no creí que me invitaría.

Draco luchó por evitar ponerse rojo de vergüenza, ni siquiera sabía que ya habían enviado las invitaciones para la boda de Theo, pero decidió parecer lo más sereno posible.

-Creo que le caes bien, no invitó a cualquiera.

-Tal vez... Pero no estoy segura de ir. Ron estará fuera esos días.

Lo dañaba cada vez que hablaba de él, sin saber estaba siendo cruel y quemaba su corazón.

-¿Y porque no vas conmigo?-Dijo para sorpresa de ambos. La rabia lo había invadido, y se arrepintió al primer instante que lo dijo.

Contrario a todos sus malos augurios la chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya Malfoy, ¿Me estas invitado a salir?

Sabía que ella estaba siendo irónica, tal vez un poco sarcástica pero no le importo, también le sonrió con cierta picardía y jugueteo. Seguramente había sonado desesperado y ella se había compadecido, pero sin importar que tan mal se hubiera visto, ni que tanto tiempo pasara para que ella lo correspondiera, él lucharía, después de todo si algo tenía era tiempo, de hecho le sobraba, el lucharía para que tarde o temprano algo sucediera.

-Por supuesto Granger, no hay nadie a quien quiera invitar más que a ti.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el gran día. Prácticamente había pasado la noche en vela mientras esperaba el amanecer, no podía estar sin verla un segundo más.

Se metió a la ducha y dejo perfectamente planchado su traje, ese día mas que nunca debía lucir impecable.

Aún le parecía increíble lo que estaba viviendo, le sorprendía como Pansy había sido mas astuta que él, le había agradecido infinidad de veces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitía tener esperanza, esperaba que esto durara más de lo que su negatividad le dejaba soñar.

Se vistió y miró nuevamente el reloj, estaba aún a muy buen tiempo. Mientras se terminaba de arreglar se preguntó ¿Que tal si lo mejor estaba por venir? Que la distancia dejara de existir... Sin embargo su miedo y su nocivo pesimismo lo hizo bajar abruptamente de su nube, pensando que eso nunca pasaría, era mucho pedir.

Le gustaría poder decir que ella era la desdicha en él, mas no podía mentir.

Caminó hasta su sala donde descansaba una vieja edición del profeta con una fotografía de Hermione en la portada. Solo el presente podría competir con la belleza de una foto de ella, la fantasía duraría y no tendría fin.

Miró la imagen y se sentó en su sillón a esperar a que el reloj avanzara hasta la hora pactada para recogerla. Había veces que se quería informar si pensaba en él, si acaso ese pensamiento era sutil, quería ser feliz, no quería aprender, pero si ella no estaba no podría hacer nada.

Suspiro y dejo a un lado el periódico que tan celosamente guardaba, se puso de pie y salió de su departamento sin mirar atrás, después de todo, ese día tenia algo que decirle, que había guardado hace tiempo.

* * *

El trayecto le había parecido eterno, a pesar de que se había aparecido y sólo habían pasado pocos minutos desde que se traslado de un lugar a otro, el deseo de verla lo carcomía.

Cruzó la verja del jardín y caminó hasta la puerta donde tocó el timbre. Casi inmediatamente salió la chica quien lo recibió con una amable y amplia sonrisa.

Draco quedo prácticamente pasmado cuando la vió, era por mucho la mejor de sus visiones.

La chica lucía un hermoso vestido dorado largo con un elegante escote en su espalda, su espeso pelo ahora estaba perfectamente arreglado en un moño, dejando solo un mechón de cabello suelto al frente de su rostro.

Draco notó que no había dicho nada desde que ella le había abierto la puerta, solo se había quedado ahí viéndola, admirándola, probablemente luciendo como un idiota con la boca babeando, tomó uso del poco valor que aún tenía y por fin se dirigió a ella.

-Wow Hermione... Luces preciosa.

Hermione sonrió mientras se tapaba la boca apenada de las sinceras palabras de Draco.

-Gracias Draco.-Respondió, haciendo especial énfasis en el nombre del chico, era la primera vez que ambos se dirigían por sus nombres y no por sus muy gastados apellidos.-Tu también luces muy bien.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentía atontado, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Siguió a la chica hasta el interior de su casa.

Las sospechas de Draco se hicieron realidad al adentrarse a la casa y ver que prácticamente era mas una biblioteca que un hogar, había cientos de libros regados en cada rincón del hogar, y esto para Hermione no pasó desapercibido.

-Siento el desorden, no he arreglado últimamente.

Draco agradeció a Merlín que el momento incomodo hubiese pasado.

-No pasa nada Hermione.- ¡Si que amaba llamarla por su nombre!

A pesar del notable despilfarro de libros, tenía mucho más de ella que de Weasley y eso para ser sincero le daba muchísimo gusto, ademas de que el lugar era agradable, tenía toda la vibra de ella, ese toque que el habría deseado alguna vez tenerlo en su casa, el tenerla con él.

Hermione sonrió apenada y lo guió a través de la sala hasta llegar al amplio jardín.

-Tienes una bella casa.-Dijo el rubio casi hablando para si mismo.

-Ah... Muchas gracias.-Respondió la castaña, sorprendiéndose por la sinceridad del chico.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño alajero sobre una mesa de jardín, el diminuto objeto sería el traslador hasta la boda de Theo. Draco le ofreció su brazo a la chica, la miró intensamente, más de lo que él había planeado y despues de que esta sonrió y metió su mano alrededor del brazo de Draco ambos tomaron el alajero y desaparecieron.

* * *

Aparecieron en una hermosa Villa en las orillas de un lago a las afueras de Londres. Aún estaban tomados del brazo y Draco planeaba que así siguiera, ademas Hermione estaba tan encantada con el lugar que poco caso hizo.

Caminaron hasta la entrada donde un hombre les pidió su nombre, y así ambos ingresaron a un bello jardín donde varias sillas se formaban para ser espectadoras de la ceremonia.

Hermione rápidamente notó que los presentes no eran magos, eran muggles.

-¿Nott se casará con una muggle?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-Así es, Danielle es Muggle.-Dijo Draco sin prestarle demasiada atención al detalle.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

-No creí que tuviera importancia.

A Hermione le asombró que Nott estuviera casándose con un simple muggle, claro que ella menos que nadie descalificaría a la gente no mágica, sin embargo tratándose de alguien cuyo estándar de sangre siempre fue muy fuerte, era algo de admirar.

Ella no lo sabía, pero mientras ambos apreciaban la unión de Nott y Danielle, Draco no paraba de imaginar que la boda era de él y la chica hermosa que la acompañaba esa tarde, más su culpa nuevamente lo inundaba. Sabia que se merecía todo, sabía que no se la merecía, lo había echado a perder no había vuelta al ayer.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, cosa que a ella le había fascinado, y después de que tanto Draco como Hermione se acercaron a felicitar a los recién casados fueron a sentarse a la mesa que se les había otorgado, para el desconcierto de ella Pansy Parkinson sería su acompañante.

-¡Draco!-Grito su ex compañera mientras abrazaba efusivamente al rubio.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Dijo Draco mientras acomodaba una silla para que Hermione se sentara, siendo lo mas caballeroso posible.

-Por supuesto que vendría, aunque solo un rato. Hola Hermione.

La ex Gryffindor le respondió el saludo pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomoda por la presencia de la chica y como ella había llegado abrazando a Draco, más decidió dejarlo pasar y fingir.

Conforme pasó el tiempo Hermione disfrutó mucho de la fiesta, resulto que al igual que Draco, Parkinson era otra completamente y no era difícil disfrutar de su presencia. Afortunadamente los únicos que se sentarían en la mesa eran ellos tres, probablemente por ser los únicos magos de la fiesta.

-¡Amo esta canción!-Anunció la pelinegra y se puso de pie.-Creo que invitare al primo de Danielle a bailar, después de todo ha estado mirando desde hace rato para acá, espero que por mi presencia.-Les guiño a ambos y se fue tras el primo de la novia quien muy animado acepto la invitación.

Hermione y Draco rieron mientras la veían bailar al ritmo de una pegajosa canción americana.

-Vamos Hermione, es nuestro turno.-Hermione miró al imponente chico que le ofrecía su mano para que se pusiera de pie y le permitiera bailar.

-¡No Draco! No se bailar muy bien...

-¿Y quien te dijo que saber bailar es un requisito? Yo tampoco sé pero ¡Vamos!

Hermione tomó su mano mientras reía y ambos caminaron hasta la pista de baile.

Los dos empezaron siguiendo el ritmo que los demás invitados tenían, al principio Hermione se sintió boba pero mientras más se movía más se sentía desinhibida, solo tenia que ver la grata sonrisa de Draco para ella sentirse feliz y mover su cuerpo mientras el ritmo cambiaba y seguían el son de cada tonada.

Tan rápido evolucionaba las canciones que no se dieron cuenta cuando una canción de tonada lenta pedía a todos las parejas bailar a un ritmo tranquilo.

Draco giró a Hermione y la recibió entre sus brazos mientras la guiaba al son de la romántica canción. Pensó que tal vez ella se sentiría incomoda pero ella acepto su cuerpo pegado al de ella y dejó que la melodía los uniera a ambos en un baile pausado.

Ella se inclinó sobre su hombro y dejo que el momento fuera de ambos. Draco la miro a los ojos, sus bellisimos ojos avellana y pensó en inclinarse y besarla, rosar sus delicados labios, sin embargo el momento se rompió con la voz de Hermione.

-No creas que lo he olvidado.

-¿Olvidar qué?-Preguntó sin retirar su vista de ella. Él era unos centímetros más alto pero sus miradas se encontraban en el punto perfecto.

-Que no sabes que es tu Patronus.

Draco sonrió ante el inocente comentario de la chica, probablemente un esfuerzo por romper la tensión.

-Ya lo averiguaremos después.

-No. Yo quiero averiguarlo ahora.

La chica se separó lentamente de él, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió lejos de la música, lejos de las mesas y la gente, hasta llegar a un punto donde los arboles hacían que ambos desaparecieran, justo a la orilla del lago.

-Muy bien Draco, piensa en el momento más feliz que hayas tenido.

Draco la miró, a pesar de la obscuridad ella estaba sonriendo, abrazándose a si misma mientras la brisa de la noche acariciaba sus brazos. Lucía brillante, tan despampanante como la misma luna. Su cabello estaba un poco mas despeinado y su vestido ahora lucía arrugado de tanto bailar, se veía tan hermosa como el mismo firmamento.

-Tengo algo que decirte, que he guardado hace tiempo.

-¿Que es Draco?.- Preguntó ella mientras lo veía ponerse serio.

No pensó más, no quiso analizarlo más, ya no podía aguantar las ganas de sentirla, de traerla hacía él, y sin dejarla tomar un respiro la beso, la beso como siempre había querido, como siempre había soñado.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que su dulce boca respondía a las caricias de sus labios, ambos estaban fundidos en un cálido movimiento lleno de deseo y probablemente amor de ambos.

Draco acariciaba su mejilla mientras lentamente se separaba, dio unos pasos atrás, sacó su varita de su saco y con palabras fuertes y claras dijo:

 _-Expectro Patronum._

Al principio la varita vibró en su mano para después lentamente tomar fuerza y formar un hermoso lobo que fue y rodeo las piernas de Hermione mientras como si de un leal perro se tratara, rozaba sus pies en forma de tiernas caricias.

Hermione vio a la agradable criatura mientras ella trataba de acariciarlo y este se disolvía, dejando a los dos magos nuevamente solos y a la luz de la luna.

-Draco... Hiciste un Patronus...

A él le divirtió que lo único que le sorprendiera de todo lo que acaba de pasar era eso, que el pudiera convocar un patronus.

-Y todo gracias a ti Hermione.

-¿A.. mí?.- Cuestionó, obviamente tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Tú eres mi recuerdo más feliz.- Draco se acercó nuevamente, puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y le dijo al oído, como si no quisiera que cualquiera lo escuchara, solo ella.- A mi tus ojos me enseñaron a volar y tu boca me hacía delirar, si tus manos me tocaban me desconectaba de todo. No sabía que pensar ni que decirte, te extrañaba desde antes de despedirme de ti. No sabia si decirte o callarme, no sabia si me lastimaría a mi mismo, yo solo quería verte para besarte, quiero estar contigo siempre.

Hermione le acarició la mejilla mientras lentamente dejó que sus almas se conectaran una vez más y todo el mundo se detuviera, solo disfrutando el recién conocido sabor de su boca.

Solo se separó lo necesario para mover su varita y al igual que él convocar su patronus, una pequeña nutria, alguna vez llamada por los españoles Lobo de rio, que salió corriendo mientras un imponente Lobo de suave pelaje se unía a él y ambos corrían hasta el lago, mientras dos figuras permanecían cerca de el, sintiendo como sus almas gemelas se reconocían, al fin juntas.


End file.
